The present invention relates to improvements in a liquid crystal television receiver.
Recently a liquid crystal television receiver using a liquid crystal display panel has been developed.
The liquid crystal display panel conventionally used is a display panel of the so-called "reflection type" in which a reflection panel is provided on the reverse side of the panel, and is used to display the picture image on the front side of the panel by utilizing light from the outside.
However, while the liquid crystal display panel of this type can display images with good contrast in bright places where sufficient incident light can be obtained, in the dark, because of the reduction in contrast, the displayed image cannot be distinguished clearly. Thus, in the liquid crystal television receiver of this type, there is a disadvantage in that in dark places where incident light from the outside cannot be obtained, the receiver will not perform well.